Maryurn
Introduction "I've never chosen sides, nor do i plan too, i just want to sail."- Mauryan explaining why he won't join the Kurdo Pirates Maruyan also known as the Shepard of the Sea is a famous helmsman and Swordsman formally part of the marines before adbonding and eventually joining The Kurdo Pirates to break into his former base to request medley His main goal to find the killer of his whole bounty hunter crew and bring them to justice. Appearance: Maruyan is a wolf minkman with a thick Black mane and scars running down his chest and body. He is red Glinted eyes and stands at 7 feet tall His Mane has some gray hairs as he is nearly in his 50's while he can always on his side his trusted sword. Personality: Maruyan is a loyal man, Despite what he says, He follows the man who proves there worth to the end, but if that person proves to be a deceiver and someone that is not loyal in return he has no hesistation to leave. outside of combat he is levelheaded and can always be seen focusing on sailing, as he loves it with a passion. in Combat he turns into an absolute savage with no regard for anything around him, and he becomes quite bloodthirsty. He has no hesistation for killing opponents or allies in combat, one of the many reasons he and kraku are pared together since they don't worry about killing eachother Crew Mates: "You are truly the Salamander they spoke of...Sly but Hard to capture."- Maruyan after meeting Sanshoo Sanshoo: Sanshoo and Maruyan have a odd relationship. Maruyan does not trust Sanshoo but for saving the young girl Medley, who he had a close bond with, he has become absolute loyal to Sanshoo. He and him don't see much eye to eye but he willing to follow him into almost anything. "She is a Gem in a field of Thrones."- Maruyan explaing to Meldey about each of the crewmates Taigu: Taigu and Maruyan have an understanding and get along. Maruyan respects Taigu, and is one of the few on the crew who does not attempt to spy on her and Taigu became a mother figure for Meldey, which he thanks her for. They both care for eachother, and Maruyan considers her, one of the kindest people he has meet. "I never thought a sniper boy can be that brave."- Watching Hoku fight in close range rather then his perfereed range. Hoku: Hoku and Maruyan Respect eachother and are very close infact. Despite some of there differences, they both see eye to eye on almost everything and are by far the two most loyal crew mates of Sanshoo as result, they are many times his banner men or his assistants. "Your Bombs keep almost blowing up on me." Maruyan Arguing with Kraku. Kraku: Kraku and Maruyan do not get along at all. They both hate eachother, thought Kraku was willing to work with him to help. meldy, after that, they began to bond as both of them were born on the mink island, and both were forced from there home. They relationship was steady for the crew was forced to split. "I don't hide behind sheets of metal."- Maruyan calling Burgru a coward. Burgru: Both of these men do not get along. They Dislike eachother and are almost a flip of a coin. One fights to perseveres non violence one craves it. Both of them can't agree with eachother and Maruyan infact hates Burgru enough to attempt to kick him of the crew, though sanshoo denided this. They however, could get along at least for short period to save meldy. Rajin: Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship: As one of the Marines highest rank swordsman who formally had the rank of Commando, Maruyuan is a powerful swordsman, He can cut through steel with ease and even claims to be able to fight people Clad with Buso with his sword. He can easily deal with swordsman who are in the level of Rear Admiral. Even Those of Vice Admiral, say he is a powerful swordsman, and in his short incoutner with Zoro, he was called a powerful swordsman, thought he was defeated in 1 shot. Electro: Maruyan is a Proficient user of Electro being able to generate lighting on his blade to increase it power and use it in melee combat to dispatch multiple foes with ease. He does not use elector often he rather, relle on his skills as a swordsman to deal with enemies. Category:Kurdo Pirates Category:Swordsmen